I'll be here
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Cochise finds a girl unconscious in old abandoned family clinic. With the help of Tom and the others, they take her back to Charleston. She seems to hate aliens, and her life long dream was to rid the world of them. (her dream was to be a day care teacher) But, because of Cochise's kindness, her opinion of aliens change. And so does her feelings...? CochiseXOC
1. Go ahead and kill me

**I wrote this because I REALLY love Cochise! and he needs a lady-friend! ;D**

**Also, I do not own Falling Skies or it's characters. I only own my OC: June Stems**

**I don't own Clannad either! (an anime which was mentioned by Ben in this chapter)**

* * *

"Come on Professor, this is a waste of time. For all we know, that distress signal could be a skitter trap."

Pope looked over at Tom then glaring at Cochise, as if, he had something to do with it. While their vehicle drove through the bumpy road before them.

"I know, but what if someone was really in serious trouble…? We can't just leave them to die. But even if it was a trap, we still have to check it out. We might even find out something new about the skitters and overlords…"

"There we go again, The great Tom Mason, our president of the new United States, thinking about what's right for all of mankind. And here we are, putting our lives on the line just to save one girl, we don't even know, or who probably doesn't even exist…"

Pope made a big fuss out of things as usual. For Tom, it was just another one of his stupid rants that didn't even mean anything.

"Shut up, we're here…" Maggie hissed at Pope as their vehicle stopped at an old family clinic. Tom, Pope, Maggie, and the others, got out of the car, and huddled together as Tom gave the instructions.

"There seems to be 3 floors to this building. We'll scout the first floor together, then split up. Anthony, Ben and Deni, take the third floor, Cochise and I will take the second." Tom looked over at the others remaining.

"Pope, Matt, and Maggie, stay out here and keep watch. If we don't come back in 10 minutes, don't come after us. If you hear the first gun shot, you guys have to leave this place, understand…?" Pope nodded, as he said,

"Fair enough" while Maggie and Matt nodded as well.

"I watch your back, you watch mine…?" Maggie gave a little smile as she placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt smiled in return.

"Alright, you guys know what to do…" said Tom. He turned to look at Ben, Deni, Cochise, and Anthony.

"Lets go…" Tom's voice trailed off, as he readied his weapon. Ben, Deni, Cochise, and Anthony did the same.

Tom lead the way inside, and The four of them followed.

On the first floor, it was practically empty. They searched room after room, but nothing. Just skeletons, of the dead objects thrown every where, and a couple of rats, -The usual things they see when a building has been abandoned for months.

As planned, they had split up into their groups. Ben Deni and Anthony continued to climb up the stairs, as Cochise and Tom went to the second floor. Ben Deni and Anthony didn't find anything abnormal at all. Nothing attacked them, nor jumped out at them.

But, in the process, they found a supply closet full of medicine. Tom didn't give the orders to collect medicine, so they left them there, and went to join Tom and Cochise to notify them of what they found.

Meanwhile on the second floor, Tom and Cochise had split up. Tom took one side of the floor, and Cochise took the other. So far, for Cochise, things were fine. He managed to kill two skitters, without even breaking a sweat. He then came across one room in particular, which the lights were flickering.

As he entered, he found a young girl, probably in her late 20's or early 30's. She was unconscious, and her left arm was broken and twisted into a creepy grotesque way. She probably took a huge blow to head with something heavy, because Cochise saw that she was bleeding through her head. He looked at her right leg, which was bleeding non-stop. Fortunately, she was still breathing, and she was attacked not too long ago.

Nonetheless, she needed medical attention. So, Cochise lowered his weapon and set it down next to him. He tried to stop the bleeding, but couldn't. The pain had woken the girl up, and the first thing she saw was Cochise's odd alien face. She let out a scream, as she tried to pull herself away from him. She reached for her gun that was at the side of her, and pointed it directly to Cochise's face.

*Meanwhile*

"Damn, that's pretty sad…" Deni replies to Ben.

"And later in the episodes, he meets his daughter for the first time in 5 years, she dies also, from the same illness…" Ben continues.

"Damn, so first his wife dies after giving birth to their kid, and then 5 years later the poor kid dies too…?" Deni looks shocked at Ben.

"Yep…"

"That is so depressing… you are a really depressing person Benji…"

"Please stop calling me that…" Ben's tone of voice changed.

"So, did you cry…?" Anthony asks.

"Yea, did you…?" repeats Deni

"N..no…" Ben said awkwardly.

"Yea you did…" Deni teased. As they approached the staircase.

"No, I didn't…-" before Ben could say anything else, they heard a girl scream.

"What was that…?" Anthony said.

"Someone's in trouble…?" Ben said, as he ran down the stair case faster. Deni and Anthony followed. When they reached the second floor, Tom had pointed a gun to Anthony's head on accident.

"Sorry… you heard it too…?" he said.

"Sounds like its coming from the other end on this floor…" Deni said

" Cochise went to scout over there…" Tom said. Without a second thought, Tom and the others ran in the direction of the scream.

*Back with Cochise*

"Stay away from me…you…you monster!" she stuttered as her eyes were filled with anger.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I am only trying to help with treat your wound..." Cochise put his hands up to let her know that he was friendly.

"Yea right," she pulled the trigger, but her gun was empty.

"Damn it!" She threw her gun at a wall. There was no hope for her now, she was going to die.  
She lowered her head.

*Outside*

Maggie, Pope, and Matt stand guard outside, as there was complete silence all around.

"So, how's your handicapped boyfriend…?" Pope said. He was trying to start a conversation, since it was so quiet. Maggie didn't reply right away.

"he's doing fine…" she finally said. "why should you care?" she asked him.

"I don't" replied Pope.

"Then don't ask…" Maggie said.

"Hey, I only wanted to lighten up the mood..."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job…" Maggie argued. Their argument came to an end when they heard a girl scream.

"Did you hear that?" Pope said.

"Someone's in trouble. Maybe it's Deni…" Matt said.

"No, that didn't sound like her…" Maggie said as she loaded her gun. She ran to the building, then stopped and turned around.

"You guys coming or not?"

"But the Professor's orders…-"

"Since when do you listen to Tom…?" she interrupted him.

"Touché" Pope said. The three of them then rushed inside.

*Back inside with Cochise and the girl.*

"Go ahead, kill me. Lets get this over with…" Cochise stared at her for a short moment, then, stood up, and looked around the room, and found a bed cloth. He ripped it into strips, and came back to the girl. He wrapped them around her bleeding leg, and tied it tightly. The girl just sat there and watched, not knowing how to react.

Maybe he was right.. He wasn't going to hurt her at all. Right when she thought things were going fine, a skitter came crawling from the ceiling, and aimed a gun at the girl. Just as the trigger was pulled, Cochise took the bullet to the shoulder, while blocking the girl in the process.

* * *

**Well, there you go, I hope you liked it! **

**Please comment so that I can see you thoughts on this. If theres something wrong, please tell me, I will fix it.**..


	2. Harness be gone!

**Sorry I haven't been active lately, school started, and stuffs so... **

* * *

When she woke up, the girl found her self in what looked like an infirmary. The curtains were closed, things were practically silent, -except for the for the fact that there was some chattering, since it was a hospital.-

"You've been out for 3 days..." The girl quickly turned her head to the left, where Tom stood up from a chair only a couple of feet away from her. Being startled, she sat up.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…" Tom tried to reassure her.

"Where…?" she began to say. "Who are you?" she finished.

Tom handed her a coffee mug.

For a second, the girl did not take it, until Tom drank a little bit from it. Seeing that he did not get affected by the drink, she slowly took the mug from him. She drank from it. She was expecting the bitter sweet taste of hot coffee, but it was more sweet and more milky, than it was to be bitter.

"it's hot chocolate. I wasn't sure if you'd preferred that over coffee."

"…I haven't had hot chocolate since the Christmas before the whole alien invasion." the girl replied with a little smile. She looked down at her mug, and sipped some more.

For a short brief moment, Tom and her did not say a word. Now that he thought about it, Christmas was a special holiday that his deceased wife and sons would enjoy celebrating every year. Before slipping into remembering the past, he pulled himself back to reality.

"I'm Tom, Tom Mason. You can just call me Tom…" he finally said.

"It's nice to meet you Tom, I'm June. June Adams" she smiled. She looked around the room again.

"I'm guessing this is the infirmary…?" she asked him.

"Yes. You are in Charleston…"he replied. June had just remembered that she blacked out when a talking alien shielded her from a gunshot.

"And that alien…?"

"Oh, you mean Cochise? He carried you all the way here…" Tom looked at the closed curtains. June saw a strange shadow standing just behind the curtains.

"Okay Cochise, you can come in now…" Tom said. The figure gently pulled open the curtains. He revealed himself to be the alien who saved June that night. Cochise can now see here feature more clear than the other night. She had long silky streaming beautiful black hair, a 'J' necklace, and green eyes.

"_you…_" she said. She was speechless.

"I apologize for the other night…I did not mean to scare you…" he bowed.

"Um, it's fine now I guess. I mean, you _did_ save my life and all…"

"so, as you know already, we were fighting the aliens since they first came here. Those aliens are called the Espheni. Cochise and his people, who are known as the Volm, came here and formed an alliance with us 6 months ago…" Tom said.

"I can see that…" June replied.

"Yes, and so far, for the first time, we actually put some hurt in those Espheni, thanks to the Volm's new high tech weapons. And speaking of weapons, we are building a giant one to help defeat them…"

"That's good news then…" June said.

"Dad…" Ben walks in, with a rebel skitter.

"What is it son…?" Tom asked.

"The skitter rebellion leader wants to talk to you…" he said.

"alright, I'll be right there…" Tom looks at his son, and then back at June.

"It's was nice to meet you, June. But I have to go…Cochise, can you stay here and keep her company…? Maybe when she gets better, escort her to her room please?"

"I don't see why not…" Cochise said.

"okay then, I'll see you guys later…" Tom said, as he picked up his gun and left. Ben looked at June, quickly bowed his head, and left after his father.

There was an awkward silence. Until June broke it.

"So Your name is Cochise?"

"That is what the humans call me..."

"oh..." silence again.

"So, uh… Thanks. For saving me…"

"You are welcome…" Cochise replied. There was silence yet again. June had no idea what to say. What else are you supposed to say to an alien ally who saved your life…?

June's stomach began to rumble. She clenched her stomach in embarrassment.

"You must be hungry…" Cochise said.

"You bet I am…what does it take to get some food around here…?"

"I can escort you to the food hall if you like."

"That would be awesome…" June got up from the bed. She stood there, staring at herself in hospital clothes.

"Dr. Delgado, one of our doctors had washed your clothes…they were covered in blood." he handed her, her clothes, which were perfectly clean.

When surviving an alien invasion, and being on the road for days, you tend to get your clothes smelly, and mostly likely dirty, especially when wearing the same clothes everyday. This was the first time June ever had her clothes totally clean. She sniffed them. It smelled like Downy fabric softener.

"Um…can you please wait outside, while I change clothes…?" understanding the situation, Cochise did as he was told.

She had taken off the hospital clothes, and slipped on her roomy sweat pants, her white tank top, and her black sweater. She found a rubber band, and used it to tie her hair back in a long ponytail. She put on her flat black boots. She noticed that her clothes were not only clean, but they were well sewed together. All the tears and holes were gone.

"I'm finished" June said. As she walked through the curtains. Cochise was there, waiting for her. Without saying anything else, they walked to the food hall.

She was amazed. On her way there, there were so many people living in Charleston. It almost felt like things were back to normal. Except for the part where there are still aliens, running about. Just like everyone else, she grabbed a tray, and got food.

"You must be the girl Tom and the others rescued…" said a voice. June looked up to see a girl younger than her. It was Jean.

"yea…how did you…?" June asked.

"well, you're a new face. I usually see many of the same people everyday, going to grab lunch. And, I saw my dad help carry you to the infirmary with Cochise."

"I'm June…" she said.

"Nice to meet you June, I'm Jean…" Jean smiled.

"Nice to meet you…" June's stomach rumbled again.

"I should go…I'm holding up the line." June looked over at people waiting patiently to get their food.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, June"

"you too…"

June found an empty table, and sat there by herself, devouring the delicious food before her. Mashed potatoes, with gravy, and a side of broccoli and carrots. Mmm. June hadn't had a decent meal since before the invasion.

After the invasion, the only food she ate that was even close to decent, was when she raided a small supermarket that sold ramen noodle packs. Everything else in there either went bad, or was home to a family of flies.

The food was so mouth watering. She savored every last bite. She even drank the juice on her tray. It was fresh, cold apple juice. Her favorite.

Seeing people living here laughing, smiling, eating the food, all of it felt like a dream. She was in a daze. But then Pope showed up, sitting in front of her. She snapped out of her daze.

"Sup?" he said.

"Uh…hi…" June said in an awkward way. Pope ate his food while staring at her. June who had finished, looked around, intrigued at how all of the people living down here had so much room.

"Name's Pope. Yours?"

"June." June replied.

Pope continued to eat, while still looking at her.

She caught Pope's eyes.

"Um… is there something on my face…?" Pope took a sip of his apple juice.

"Have you met our president yet…?" he said

"We have a president?"

"Yep, former college Professor, Tom Mason."

"Tom is our president?" June was surprised.

"President of the new United States! Married to one of our doctors, Anne. The professor probably didn't tell you cuz the guy feels un easy when people call him that." June had not said anything.

"I honestly hardly trust the guy…" Pope said, as he gobbled on the mashed potatoes.

"And why not?" June asked.

"Well, for obvious reasons, he formed this stupid alliance with the rebel skitters and new aliens called the Volm. _And, _they're making a Volm weapon that's supposedly going to help us win this war, but we have absolutely no idea what it does…" at the corner of his eye, he spotted Cochise, standing from a distance.

"see that alien freak show over there…?" Pope pointed at Cochise.

"Yea…? I was talking to him earlier...what about him?" June replied with a confused face.

"That's Cochise, short for his long ass name I can't even pronounce. He is the Volm's ambassador. Him and his…kind, say that they wanna help fight the skitters, with their all powerful high tech weapons. They even gave us harness removing machines that help safely remove the harnesses on those alien possessed kids."

"And your point is…?" June said.

"Well isn't it too good to be true…? That these aliens from whatever planet they came from, comes to earth and say they want to help, giving us high tech weapons, and a 'harness be gone' machine…?"

June did agree, it _was _too good to be true, but Cochise saved her life. He could have killed her right then and there when she was knocked out cold that night, and no one would know about it. But seeing that he helped treated her wound, shielded her from that skitter, and having a somewhat short normal conversation with him, made her feel like she could trust him.

"_Maybe,_ but I doubt it…Cochise seems like a nice person…"

"Person…? The dude's an alien! don't tell me you've grown attached to these guys already?"

June did not say a word. Cochise was nice to her. More of a gentleman than any of the men she has ever dated, and more of a gentleman than this cussing, over confident, obnoxious jerk.

"we can't trust these guys!" he argued. "we could all be dead one day!"

"The guy saved me! He helped treat my wound! And he took a bullet to the shoulder for me! So, I owe him my life!" she banged against the table. People began to look at the two. She stood up, and picked up her tray, about to walk away.

"That's right. walk away, you alien loving freak! I'm gonna laugh when he betrays you, and leave you for dead!" the anger that June felt, had surfaced.

She walked back to the table, where Pope stood watching her.

"What are you gonna do now…? Punch-" before he could finish his sentence, she socked him in the nose.

"Sorry, your face said 'hit me,' I couldn't help but do it…" June said, feeling this heavy weight lifting off her back.

"You little bitch…" he held his nose, while trying to swing a fist at her.

"Pope, stop causing such a ruckus!" Colonel Weaver came just in time.

"Why am _I_ always the one in trouble…? She's the one who hit _me" _

"Well she had every right to…weren't you the one who called her names in the first place?"

"Well yea, but…-" Pope clenched his nose.

"No buts. Just finish your food, and go get your nose fixed." June snickered. Weaver looked at June.

"And as for you…" he began.

_Uh-oh_

"I don't want you causing trouble here, with so many people near by. I don't know what the hell happened to you out there, but here, we settle things in a different way. Are we clear…?." he looked at her for a response. June looked around, people staring at her, some whispering and giggling.

"Crystal…" she answered.

"Is something the matter?" Cochise said as he approached them.

"nothing…Cochise, can you show me to my room now…?" June said angrily.

She left the table, leaving her tray there.

o-o-o-o-o

Once there, June opened the door to her room, looking inside. There was a bed, a cabinet, and drawer with a lamp on it. It was a pretty decent room. The bed was pretty big.

She stood there, just looking at it. She felt un easy. All this time, she never had a chance to have a good sleep, and being in Charleston, and seeing this room with this bed, she doesn't think she could get used to it anytime soon. Considering how she slept on the cold concrete, or ground mostly.

"Is there something the matter, Ms. Adams…?" Cochise asked. She turned to face him. They were merely inches away from each other's faces.

"I don't fully trust you yet. I'm still uncertain if you're even trust worthy. So you better watch what you do or say around here, it may effect those around you. One false move, and I'll slit your throat…"

Not a word had escaped Cochise's lips. June shut the door, in his face. She could see his figure still at the door. Moments later, he had left.

Her shoulders slumped, and she leaned her back against the door. She slide down the door, until she was on the floor, burying her face in her arms. She remembered what Pope had said about One day Cochise would betray her.

_Betray_

the word echoed in her mind.

Before June radioed for help that night, she was with three other people. One had died, one had shot herself, and one betrayed them, made a deal with the skitters to lure her and the other two, into a trap just to save his own life.

And that betrayer was her own boyfriend, who she thought she loved, and could trust.

June then got up, and laid on the bed. It was surprisingly soft. But, she couldn't get used to it.

So she grabbed a pillow, threw bed covers over her shoulders, laid on the hard floor at the corner of the room, and held her father's pocket knife in one hand.

Even in a safe environment like this, You may never know what can happen next.

* * *

**This is like, 7 pages long. Sorry bout that... xD**

**Please comment! I need your opinion! D:**

**If there are problems, Please tell meh! :I**


	3. HUGS!

**Sorry I haven't updated... I've been busy with school and all. and writer's block, So...**

**I'M SORRY!**

* * *

June found herself laying outside of Charleston. Tired and confused, she stood up from the ground, wiping dirt off her cheeks. Before she could even blink, a blue energy shot at her, but missed. She turned to see Cochise, on a horse, pointing a Volm weapon at her.

"Cochise…? The hell are you doing?" she asked. There was no reply.

Cochise tried to shoot at her again, and she dodged it, reaching for her father's dagger, but it wasn't there. Cochise continuously tried to shoot at her, until finally, she grew tired, and he was able to shoot her legs.

"Why are you doing this? She tried to drag herself away from him, but Cochise got off his horse, and grabbed her by her hair, and slammed her face on the ground.

"You must die…" were the words that escaped his lips.

"Why…? What did I ever do to you…?" Cochise pointed the weapon to her head, and shot her. The last thing she had ever saw, was a blue rose, beautifully withering away, just as her. And not a moment too soon, she was dead.

June had woken up from a loud knock on the door in her room. In surprise, she threw the dagger across the room, and the dagger stuck to the door, as the figure who stood there flinched. "Ms. Stem…?" it was the sound of a voice of a young boy, no more than probably, 16 or 17. June walked over, and opened the door. It was Ben, the boy who she saw yesterday.

"Yes…?" June asked.

"Um, my dad, Tom, wants to see you…" he said a little nervously.

"Is there a reason…?"

"He just wants to ask you questions about your activity outside of Charleston before you came here…" June paused to think about it.

"alright then…" she replied.

She fixed her hair, tying it in a long ponytail. She shut the door behind her, then realized she forgot her fathers dagger, that was sort of sticking out of the door like a sore thumb. She opened the door, pulled it out, shut the door again, and stuck it in her dagger belt. On their way to Tom's office, Ben and June didn't really say anything.

"So, uh…the dagger…" Ben said.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. It's a habit. I thought I was going to be attacked, so I threw the dagger at the door as self defense…" June chuckled nervously.

"ah…" Ben replied.

"so… you're Tom's son…?" June asked.

"yes, I'm the middle sibling. I have an older brother, and a younger one."

"must be nice to have siblings…I'm an only child…"

Ben did not say anything in return. Soon, they had arrived at Tom's office. Ben opened the door for June, and she stepped in. Tom was sitting on his desk, looking over some papers.

"Dad, she's here…" Ben said.

Tom then looked up to see June.

"Thank you son…" Tom smiled, and Ben closed the door, leaving the two of them in silence.

"So, did you sleep well…?" he asked.

"well, a lot better than I normally do…" June replied

"good… and did you find the food to your liking…?"

"actually yes…I haven't had such a warm meal in a long time…"

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine here…" Tom smiled.

"Yea…about that…" June said.

"did something happen?" Tom asked in concern.

"Well, I punched this guy on the nose…"

"why…?" asked Tom again.

"Well, for one, he called me an alien loving freak, and said that he'd laugh if Cochise and the Volm betray us…"

Of course, June didn't care what Pope had said, but the word 'betray' felt like a punch in the face, but she didn't want to tell him.

"and what was this guy's name…"

"Pope…" replied June.

Tom chuckled.

"its about time some one taught him a lesson…"

"has he always been like that…?" she asked him.

"well, mostly he is…sometimes he has his bad days, and sometimes his good days…" Tom chuckled again.

"well then, that must have been his bad days…" June said. Tom smiled in response.

"June, I'm going to ask you a few questions, if that's okay…"

"by all means…"

"what were you doing before the invasion...?" he asked.

"is that question necessary...?" June asked in return. Tom looked at her, hoping she would notice he meant yes.

"...I was helping my mother run our small restaurant, while my father was teaching in a local high school an hour away from where we were..."

"and after the invasion...?" Tom leaned in closer.

"my father and I had to seek refuge in our restaurant's storage room..."

"and your mother?"

"she was shot in the heart by a customer who went crazy." June sunk in her chair a little.

"I'm sorry..." Tom said, in sympathy.

"and your father...?" Tom continued.

"he went missing. I haven't seen him since we left Chicago, which was about a year ago." June replied again.

"and how did you contact Charleston...?"

"me and my group of survivors made our way to the old clinic, and found an old radio. we had an engineer with us who made contact with you guys, but failed the first time..."

"and where is your team now?" Tom said in interest.

"dead. a group of skitters ambushed us. That's when I tried radioing for help. I think I'm the only one alive currently...well, beside my ex boyfriend..." June said in disgust as she said boyfriend.

"boyfriend...?" Tom asked

"well, I don't think it was official. he told us about the clinic and ran off... to save his own skin" June replied again.

Tom did not ask anything else. He did not want to pry into someone's personal life.

"is that all?" June crossed her arms growing tired of the questions.

"yes, June... you may go." Tom said gently. June was just about to walk out the door, but she turned around

"Um... Tom?"

"yes?"

"where is Cochise...?"

"oh, he's talking with the other Volm about the preparations of the weapon. He'll be back here in a few minutes... Is there something you needed?" Tom asked.

"no, it's nothing…" June replied. Then, she left the room.

-0-0-0-0

June had just finished showering, and went to go get breakfast. She got in line, and had a short talk with Jean, about how well she was already fitting in. Then, sat eating by herself again.

"well well, if it isn't the alien loving freak…" June turned around to see Pope, holding a tray of food like last time. Instead of sitting in front her, he sat next to her.

"the hell do you want Pope…? She said in a strict straight forward way.

"relax… I came to apologize…? June raised an eyebrow.

"oh really…?"

"yes. Really. Look, I'm sorry for all I said yesterday…" Pope replied

"and…?" June said

"…and for calling you an alien loving freak again, just now…"

"and…?"

"'And' what…?" Pope asked.

"You insulted the Volm…" June replied.

"so…?"

"so…you're not gonna say you take back what you said about the Volm…?" June asked angrily.

"ey, I take back everything I said about you. I'm not taking back what I said about the aliens…" Pope sipped a cup of water.

"why not?" June asked.

"I don't like em…and that includes and about 80 percent of the people in Charleston…" Pope took a bite out of his bread.

June rolled her eyes, took another spoon of her soup, sipped a half of her apple juice, and got up. She picked up her tray, and was about to leave.

"leaving all ready…? Maybe you are an alien loving freak!"

Pope was only joking, but June just couldn't wait to beat the living hell out of him. But she didn't want to cause an uproar, so she walked up to him, and poured the other half of her apple juice on Pope's head.

"you…" Pope said angrily. He stood up, juice dripping down from his hair, to his leather jacket.

"yes, me…" then, June tried to walk away, but Pope gripped her shoulder, and jerked her back. He grabbed her by her shirt, and was about to punch her, when Cochise came by.

"Pope, can please let go of Ms. Stems…?" Pope froze.

"I ain't gonna listen to your kind, you big eyed looking insect!" June jerked away from Pope's grasp, and-guess what she did…

Yep, she kneed him in the balls. Pope had fallen to the floor, covering his crotch, moaning in pain. People around were staring at them.

"HEY!" June saw Weaver quickly making his way over to them.

"shit!" June grabbed Cochise's arm, and pulled him away, as they both broke into a run.

0-0-0-0-0

June and Cochise found a place to hide from Weaver, if he ever came looking for them. They went to the outskirts of Charleston, surrounded by trees, and the open road. The both of them, out of breath… June sank to the ground, and so did Cochise.

"damn, that was a close one…" June had finally caught her breath.

"why did you pull me away…?" Cochise asked. June paused, and then looked at him.

"you…" June said in a grumpy way.

"why didn't you say anything to Pope? You're just gonna let him talk to you like that?"

"I don't really mind. I understand that having an alliance with an alien is something not many people can quickly grow mutual to. I hoped that maybe someday, Pope would understand…" Cochise replied.

"you are a wonder you know that…?" June had calmed down.

There was silence between them. Cochise had broken the silence.

"How is your wounded leg?"

"it's fine…it kinda hurts to walk sometimes though…" June patted her leg. again, more awkward silence.

"Cochise? I'm sorry about yesterday...I didn't mean, honest..." June finally said.

"I don't mind, it doesn't bother me as much..." Cochise replied

"Well, good..."

There was silence yet again, and this time, June broke it.

"I hope we beat the skitters soon…maybe things can go back to normal again. Well, except for the part where I'm going to have to get used to living alone for a while…" Cochise became curious.

"why must you be alone? Do you not have a family…?" he asked.  
"my mother is dead. And, I have no idea what happened to my dad after we separated during the invasion."

"I see. I am sincerely sorry for the loss of your loved one…" Cochise said.

"I too, lost a loved one. My brother…" Cochise looked at the sky.

"you had a brother?" June was surprised, thinking he may have been an only child like she was.

"yes. Right before he died, we had a silly little argument, that we hadn't resolved…if I would have a chance, I would apologize to him…"

"I'm sorry for your loss too…" June said.

"I like to believe that my dad is still alive. But honestly, I don't think he's even alive still." June frowned.

She missed her old life. Yes, it was somewhat boring, but each and everyday, there was always something that made her life worth while. She felt the need to cry. But she can't. she doesn't want to show a sign of weakness.

"do not lose hope. You may meet with your father again sometime…" Cochise slowly, and hesitantly, placed his hand on her head, and patted her gently.

June flinched, and Cochise quickly took his hand away.

"what was that?" June asked him in shock.

"is that not the way to comfort a person when they are upset?" he replied.

"oh that's what you were doing…sorry."

"no, I should be the one to apologize. What I did was impolite."

"oh, no, it wasn't…it's just that, I haven't been patted on the head before…" June blushed a little.

June got up, and patted away the dirt from her pants from sitting on the ground.

"we should be heading back now…" Cochise had also stood up.

For a moment, they stood there, and then, June hugged Cochise. Her arms wrapped around his body. For that short brief moment, she could hear his heart beat when her ear was against his chest. She had expected to feel cold, but Cochise felt surprisingly warm. Then, she quickly let go. Cochise did not know how to react.

"Uhh…it's a thanks. For trying to comfort me…" June said.

"you are most welcome." Cochise replied. June blushed.

"lets go…" June walked ahead, and Cochise followed behind. Though Cochise could not see it, June was blushing…

A lot.

* * *

**Honestly, I had this idea come to me when I fell asleep in my Algebra Trig class xD**

**This is eight pages long...**

**Hoped you guys liked it!**

**LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**Please...? o.o**


End file.
